


Choke (or the one with the storm trooper who has the crush)

by ghostboi



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Force Choke, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, storm trooper has the hots for Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mk watched, a pang of jealousy shooting through him, as his Lord and Master Force choked the other storm trooper.  Lucky bastard.<br/>Crack. Just.. crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke (or the one with the storm trooper who has the crush)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Dark Side writing group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Dark+Side+writing+group).



> Prompt/crack fic inspired by the below image

MK 731 gave his helmet one last polish before making his way through the ship, to the assembly hall. He was usually several minutes early for the assembly every morning. His superiors called him devoted, the model trooper. In truth, he had a crush, and arriving to the assembly hall early ensured he always had a spot on the very front row of the trooper lineup. This crush of his, it wasn't on a fellow storm trooper, or one of his immediate superiors. No, it was on the big man himself: Lord Vader.

It was difficult not to feel something for the being who was going to lead them to victory against the Rebels. Lord Vader was magnificent. He was intelligent, he was strong in the force, and he looked really, really good in black.

The assembly started, and with it all the boring details. MK, or Mike as he secretly thought of himself in his own head, waited almost impatiently. He listened to the day’s orders (same as nearly every other day: keep the ship running, don’t let the rebels escape, conquer all), and to his Superiors hem and haw about this and that. It was when those two big bay doors opened, and he caught a glimpse of black, that he drew himself up to his full height.

Lord Vader was in the hoouuuse.

Mk's eyes followed, enthralled, as the subject of his devotion moved through the Assembly hall. He heard General WhatsHisName (Mk never could keep the Generals’ names straight) speaking to one of the troopers across the way. The storm trooper stammered out a response, and the next thing you know, Lord Vader had him in that infamous Force choke.

Mk watched, a pang of jealousy shooting through him, as his Lord and Master Force choked the other storm trooper. The other man was, obviously, feeling the effects of the hold, gasping for breath. Lucky bastard.

Ah well, one day that would be him.  
_Probably not_ , his brain reasoned. But hey, a storm trooper could dream, couldn't he?

Two more storm troopers were Force choked before Vader and his generals made their way to Mk's side of the assembly.

When they reached him, he willed himself to remain calm and his heart to slow down its erratic, rabbit-fast beating. Being in Lord Vader's presence always excited him to no end, and he always had a difficult time repressing it. He wanted to fall at the man’s feet and kiss his boots, but instead he stood straighter, head raised proudly.

His eyes shifted to General Whatchamacallit as the man informed Lord Vader, “And this trooper was also in the group which allowed the Droids to escape”.

Uh, no, that wasn’t his group. His group was pursuing an entirely different Rebel group, halfway across the galaxy, during all of that. Mk held his tongue, however, as Lord Vader looked from his general to him. Mk's breath caught in his throat as realized the Sith Lord was raising his hand. Could it be? Was he about to --?

Mk's entire body tingled as he felt the pressure of the Force choke around his throat. His nerves were singing with excitement, his entire body trembling. As the hold on his throat tightened and he struggled for air, he gasped out, “Harder, Sir.”

The words had left his mouth before he even realized he was speaking them.

Vader's hold loosened slightly in his surprise.

“What?” the Dark Lord asked, voice a deep rasp through his helmet and head tilting slightly.

“What?” Mk repeated, glad his helmet was hiding his blush.

Dark eyes stared at him through the Lord’s helmet (or so he imagined; he couldn't really see the Sith Lord's eyes): moments later, he collapsed to the ground as he was released from the hold.

Mk gasped for breath, body still singing with delight, as his Master turned and strode through the Hall, toward the exit. Nothing in his life had ever felt the way that just felt!  
He climbed to his feet as the assembly began to disperse, and headed off to do his job in the hanger bay.

Mk had just finished up the repairs on a TIE fighter, which had been damaged by Rebel fighters, several hours later. He raised his head as he heard his superior call, 'MK731! Lord Vader requires your presence in his quarters, right away!'

As Mk passed by him, his superior shook his head and hissed, “What did you do to end up in a private meeting with.. with _Him_? Best wishes on your survival, you poor bastard.”

As Mk headed through the ship, toward his Dark Lord’s chambers, a small, secret smile touched his mouth beneath his helmet.

What were the chances that he would be force choked _twice_ in a day? Hope raced through his veins at that thought.

Could he be that lucky?

He crossed his fingers as he halted in front of his Dark Lord’s chambers and announced, “MK731 present as requested, Great Leader.”


End file.
